Lei'hu
Profile Lei'hu is the general who resides in the southern territory of Valm. Eighteen years ago, she served Walhart. In actuality, her name was once Ri'kui, and she had taken on the identity of her older sister, the original Lei'hu. Personality Though she wears the guise of an honourable warrior, her true nature is of a fierce warrior who loves hunting both humans and animals. She seems to love a good challenge above all, and strongly believes in the philosophy of "might makes right" and "the world is survival of the strongest". Ever since her youth, she has disliked the system of nobility and royalty, as she thought it unfair that people only gained positions of power from heritage and not from their own strength. While passionate and bold, she's rather charismatic and keen as well, knowing what to say to rally her troops' courage. Using her intelligence network, Lei'hu can easily figure out spies in her army but lets them stay for she knows they'll never be able to take her down, merely keeping a closer watch on them. In her youth, as Ri'kui, she preferred avoiding unnecessary bloodshed while possible although she was still strong, and didn't expect her sister to support the Conqueror who had killed their parents. Deferring to her older, more charismatic sister for guidance, she reluctantly joined Walhart. Sometimes when she feels overwhelmed, she complains while hugging Lao - only in secret, of course. She also does care for Tai'ga and her retainers, despite her refusal to easily admit it. While having taken on a different identity almost seamlessly, Lei'hu retains a few traits from her youth, such as an enjoyment for flower arrangement and more peaceful moments when calm periods fall upon the South. Internally, Lei'hu is afraid that the people she cares about will leave her because she's weak, and thus always tries to become stronger. As a result of abandoning her life to live out her sister's, she secretly feels insecure and always strives for improvement, and it only grows worse when the few people she cares about betray her or are killed. It's a constant reminder - "The real Lei'hu wouldn't fail like this" - "My real sister would have done better" - resulting from her sister becoming more of an ideal than a person. Past Ri'kui and Lei'hu were originally a pair of sisters from an upper middle class Chon'sin family. While Ri'kui was the polite, formal younger sister raised to be a traditional "Yamato Nadeshiko" and a priestess-in-training, Lei'hu was the rebellious older sister who actively fought as a revolutionary vigilante leader of sorts, opposing Chon'sin's traditional structure and believing in its weakness due to its isolationist, pacifist ideals. Secretly, perhaps Ri'kui would support her beloved sister from the background, though unwilling to take action herself. Lei'hu believed the corruption was due to Chon'sin's higher-ups' reliance on old customs, and became a high ranking member of said group despite her youth. At some point in her daily life, Ri'kui met a young Mi'bu who tried to steal her food, over which she fought the wolf taguel and won. To even her own surprise, she ended up helping take care of him after that. She was also close to Min'ji, a young noble who she often had to scold for lazing around. Once Walhart invaded, Lei'hu and her revolutionaries rallied under him. While reluctant because his invasion had led to the deaths of her parents and friends, Ri'kui would eventually decide to join, pressured by her old mentor Pheros and her sister. During the war, Lei'hu died and Ri'kui took on her identity to keep morale up, knowing that as someone who had worked in the shadows, few would know of her identity change. However, unlike her sister, a loyal soldier to Walhart, Ri'kui secretly made plans to assassinate Walhart, albeit plans that would never be carried out due to his surprising defeat by Ylissean forces combined with rebels. She first met Lao, her tiger, when she discovered him wandering aimlessly about the woods, having escaped an exotic animal trade. Being one who came to love a challenge, Lei'hu decided to wrestle the tiger and would come to respect his strength. For that, she chose to not kill him, instead taming him to be her mount. Present Currently, Lei'hu has taken residence in the modern day Zofia Castle. The area is populated by bandits, members of resistances, and soldiers of other forces. However, she doesn't mind - after all, fights are what she lives for. Her retainers consist of Mi'bu, Rak'sha, and Asha. Ever since Tai'ga's mother died serving her, Lei'hu has raised him like her own son. In the past, she believed that Chon'sin was weak and required change, only made more evident by its bloody defeat by Walhart. To counter that, she aims to create a strong nation through South Valm, and holds distaste for Say'ri and the other old nobles of Chon'sin. In-Game Quotes Lei'hu/Quotes Personal Skill On the Prowl: When fighting against a mounted or beast unit, increase ATK and SPD by 5. Trivia * She shares Mamiko Noto as her seiyuu with Altera, Scathach, and Brynhildr in Fate, and Fuuka Yamagishi in Persona. * She shares her English VA, Jessica Gee-George, with Panne in Fire Emblem. * Lei'hu's name comes from the Chinese characters for "thunder" and "tiger". * Her original name, Ri'kui, is based on the Chinese characters for "sunflower". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:General